


First Dates

by ViolentVioletEye



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn deserves HAPPINESS, But its SOOOO fluffy, Did I mention fluff?, First Date, Fluff, For the server gift exchange!, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), I'm so sorry, M/M, Probably ooc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but do i care?, fluff fluff fluff, i love these boys, nope - Freeform, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentVioletEye/pseuds/ViolentVioletEye
Summary: Noctis drags Ardyn out for an official first date, and Ardyn reflects.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctferatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/gifts).



> This is so short. I'm so sorry. I really have no excuse. hnnnng. I hope you like it anyway...!! I think its REALLY cute.

Ardyn had never been on a date before.

In all of his years of living, he had never had the time. He had always wanted to when he was a mortal and hopeful. Before he had been betrayed by the Gods he had trusted and torn himself apart for. He had always wanted to take Aera on a date, but the two of them had never gotten the chance. They had loved each other dearly, but their marriage had been arranged. They each had their jobs and the long travels it took them on. Never taking Aera, the only woman he had ever loved, out on a date had been his biggest regret in all of his years of living.

Perhaps, he mused, that was why he had agreed to go on a date with Noctis. He found a real smile tugging on his lips as he watched Noctis dig into his milkshake, leaving just the tiniest bit of whip cream on his nose. It was a beautiful day at Galdin Quay, as it always was. But it was a perfect day for a date. Not too hot, not too windy; just warm enough that Noctis didn’t have his usual jacket on—he had it wrapped around his waist instead—and the light breeze brought reprise from the heat and the smell of the sea. Ardyn had been to plenty of beautiful places in his years, but he had never truly appreciated them like he was appreciating Galdin Quay. Then again, perhaps he was appreciating Noctis a bit more.

He looked… Beautiful. And handsome. Ardyn had met very few people who could fill both of those adjectives, but Noctis succeeded on all accounts. His high cheekbones and his almond-shaped blue eyes and long eyelashes gave Ardyn a breathtaking view at some angles, while his defined jaw and his well-toned muscles that Ardyn had appreciated in public and secret reminded everyone that he was a Prince. A soon to be King. The future King of Light.

No. Not now. There was no prophecy here, no talks of Kings and Accursed. As he kissed the whipped cream off of Noctis’s nose and watched as his cheeks burn and he ducked his head away, he let his chest fill with warmth for the young man before him. Hardly a King, barely a Prince, and certainly not the King of Light. As he dipped his head down and Noctis shyly tilted his head up, and their lips connected in a soft and careful kiss as they stood on the pier, Ardyn found that he was very glad that he let Noctis drag him out here for an ‘official first date.’

While Aera was the only woman he had ever loved, he knew that Noctis would be the only man he would ever love. He was happy that he could have a date with him. He was happy that he would die with one less regret.


End file.
